


I Hope You Like Toys

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The Dentist [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, i think thats it, super kinky omfg what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from larrystylinsmut on tumblr: Louis is a dentist and Harry is his patient. Harry has to go for a check up and it was like, love at first sight for both of them. So, Harry tries to seduce him with sweet talking and touching. But Louis’ like, ‘open up’ and it goes on with the check up. But Harry had to come back for a cavity filling the next day and that’s when Louis ha had enough and fucks him in his office. I’ll give you a cookie if you use the line, ‘open wide’ when Harry sucks him off, cuz he’s a dentist, u know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Like Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this... I'm on tumblr [here](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .xx

We crashed through the door groping and kissing each other eagerly, not caring that anyone could walk by and see us. Louis reaches behind himself and swings the door shut fumbling to get the lock in place before he backed us toward the bedroom. He dumps his stuff somewhere along the way and begins to tear off our clothes as we stumble in our efforts not to break the heated lip lock. We make it to the bedroom and true to his word Louis shoves Harry down onto his bed, now fully naked. He takes a moment to admire the sight before holding up his finger.

“Wait here a moment, I’ll be right back,” he calls as he runs to the bathroom and grabs a bottle of lube and a small shoe box he had left on his counter. He runs back to the room and lays the bottle on the bed before opening the box. He looked up at the younger boy with a smirk. “I hope you like toys,” he winks and pulls out a few items from the box: a cockring, handcuffs, and a relatively small black vibrator. Harry’s eyes widen comically and he lets out a small whimper. Louis closes the box and puts it on the floor before sliding up to hover over the other with the handcuffs in his grip.

He presses their lips together gently and slides his tongue into the other boy’s open mouth. He licks around relishing the taste as he brings Harry’s arms up to attach them to the headboard. He slowly makes his way down licking and kissing until he reaches the boy’s cock which was already impossibly hard, much to Louis’ delight. He makes little kitten licks at the tip tasting the pre come gathering there and making Harry gasp before he leans back up and jams their lips together. Louis takes that moment to swiftly slip the cockring on and without another word lubes up his fingers and circles them around the boy’s entrance.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes glazed over and breath coming in small needy pants. “Please, Louis, please… Just come on need you please…”

Louis smirks and slowly begins to push his finger in, his smirk growing as Harry loses all coherency and starts babbling nonsense. He starts pumping his finger in and out slowly picking up his pace before sliding a second finger in with the first. He starts scissoring his fingers, opening the boy up before shoving them deep, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers. Harry cries out in pleasure and starts begging.

“Please, Lou please I’m ready, come on, please! I need your cock want your cock please, pleasepleaseplease…” Louis chuckled and reached into his bedside table to grab a condom before ripping the packet open with his teeth and rolling it on. He grabs the lube and makes sure to coat his length evenly before drizzling some onto Harry’s hole and tossing the bottle back onto the bed. He grabbed the base of his cock and lined it up before slowly pushing.

“Holy shit Harry, you’re so fucking tight…” he breaths against the younger’s lips pressing their foreheads together. Once he is fully sheathed he stops to give the other time to adjust. When his face relaxes from its pained expression and he gives a small nod Louis kisses the tip of his nose before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. The rhythm he sets is hard and fast and has Harry screaming and gasping and moaning like his life depends on it.

“You like that don’t you? You like being tied to my bed having to just lay there and take my cock,” he whispers into the trembling boy’s ear. “Being such a good boy for me aren’t you Harry? I bet you want to come. Do you want to come, baby?” Harry whines and nods his head furiously. “Beg for it. I want to hear you beg for me to let you come.”

“Please let me come! Please please it hurts I want to come just let me ugh LOUIS!” Louis can tell he hit the boys prostate and starts aiming for the same spot and hitting it on every other rough thrust. After a few more jerks of his hips he takes pity on the younger lad and reaches down to remove the cockring and toss it to the side. He reaches back and runs his fingertips gently down Harry’s length and with that the boy is coming hard over his chest, eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a silent scream.

Louis pulls out then and reaches for the lube covering a few fingers and bringing them to his own entrance and slowly staring to open himself up as he connects their lips yet again. After a few minutes he reaches back in his drawer for another condom and gives the other a few pumps to bring him back to full hardness before slipping it on and sliding to straddle the boy. He slowly lowers himself down cursing at the other’s size until he’s fully seated. While the other is consumed with pleasure he reaches to the side and grabs the vibrator and shoves it into the boys still slick hole.

Without warning he starts to lift himself almost all the way off before slamming down at the same time that he gives a thrust to the toy. He works in sync with his thrusts trying to hold off his own orgasm. Harry tenses and feels a heat coiling in the pit of his stomach.

“Lou I’m- oh my GOD! I’m going to ungh-” at that moment he lost all control and released heavily into the condom. Louis stilled for a second, loving the feeling of being so full, before lifting off and removing the condom. He tossed it in the direction of the bin and pulled out the vibrator. Harry winced at the feeling and let out a breath, utterly spent. He allowed his eyes to slip shut for a moment before a soft chuckle had him looking up into crystal blue depths.

“Hmm it’s not time to sleep yet. I’m not quite finished with you,” Louis says with a smirk as he reaches up to unlock the handcuffs. As soon as they’re gone the taller boy is being flipped over and his hips are being pulled up so he’s on his knees, face planted into the mattress and hands weakly clutching the sheets. Louis places open mouthed kisses down his spine until he reaches the boy’s fucked out entrance. He holds the others cheeks apart as he dips down and licks into his hole, eliciting beautiful, soft whimpers. He keeps up his ministrations as he reaches for the lube to add a little more to his now aching length.

He reluctantly pulls back and lines up his erection for the second time that night. He pressed the head in slowly and pauses for a quick breath before shooting his hips forward so hard he rocks the other boy forward. Harry feels tears prickle his eyes from the overstimulation and he gulps in breaths trying to keep himself from screaming at the intense pleasured pain he is feeling. Louis doesn’t give him any time to adjust setting yet another hard pace, chasing his own orgasm now.

Harry starts shaking his head frantically as he desperately attempts to keep his hips in the air. Sensing the boys exhaustion Louis grabs his hips and changes the angle, now hitting the boys prostate on every stroke. Louis leans down to whisper in the boy’s ear, his pace never faltering.

“Do you think you’ll be able to come for me? That’ll be three times. Do you think you can manage that? Just one more time for me? Come on babe, come.” As he uttered the final word he reached around and grabbed the others cock and squeezed gently before stroking it slowly, contrasting starkly with the way he was slamming into the younger boy. At this point Harry loses all control and screams as he reaches his release, his body shaking and the pain of such intense overstimulation starting to overshadow the pleasure. He absolutely loved it.

Louis lasted only a few more thrusts before he was coming long and hard; the most intense orgasm he’s had in a very long time. Both of them collapsed, breathing heavily and trying to slow their heart rates down to normal. The older boy pulls out and rips off the condom and ties it, not really caring where it falls. He lays back down and pulls the other boy’s head onto his chest, carding his fingers through his curly locks.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Harry says breathlessly, his eyes slipping shut once more.

“I could not possibly agree more,” Louis said before kissing Harry’s temple. “You can stay the night if you want. I’ll even try to make you breakfast in the morning! But I have to warn you that I’m really not the best cook…” Harry chuckles and looks up to lock their gazes.

“Lou even if I wanted to leave, I don’t think that would be physically possible. And for the record I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for the next week…” Louis beams at that and cuddles into Harry’s warmth.

“Well then goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams,” Louis says, already drifting off himself.

“Goodnight Lou,” Harry mumbles barely audible. They both fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, more content than is normal when with a stranger. But that’s something they can deal with in the morning.


End file.
